Serena version 2
by IloveJason4va
Summary: A new girl, Serena, joins the school. She kind of has trouble fitting in but befriends a kid, Dib, who is also all alone. What happends next? Find out as you read this story. R&R please. Rated R for language.


Okay, this is my rewritten version of Serena . My first version of it sucked, but this time it should be better than my other one. Oh yeah, and this one is going to be in her point of view. Well, I'm shutting up and let you read. I hope you like it.   
  
I walk into the school with my brother, Jake, trailing behind me. I'm 14 and I have long black hair, 120 pounds, dark ocean blue eyes, I wear glasses, and I have a crooked nose, My height is 5ft 4in. I usually get made fun of because of my IQ ( it's about an IQ of an absolute genius). My brother has brown hair, weighs a little bit more than me, he's a little shorter than I am, he has emerald-green eyes, he wears glasses too, but he doesn't have a crooked nose. I'm jealous too. My brother and I walked into the door to our new classroom, and as soon as I got into the room, I accidentally tripped over my boots and fell, face-flat, into the floor; I am really clumsy, let me just say that. My brother turned around and helped me up.  
  
"Geez, sis how many times do you have to fall in one day?" My brother joked.  
  
All the kids were laughing at me, and I was totally embarrassed. Some of the popular kids were talking about my crooked nose and probably at the fact I am wearing glasses. 'Fucking popular kids, I can't stand them. I wish they would treat other kids equally.' I thought to myself. I had the same problem at my old school, every single one of the popular kids would laugh at me and call me 'four-eyes' or 'witch-nose,' or whatever name they could think of. Well anyways, the teacher, I guess the name is Mrs. Smith, grabbed my shoulder and also my brother's shoulder.  
  
"Class, these are our new students, Jake and Serena Lopez. They moved here from Florida." The teacher then assigned our seats. I had to sit beside a kid with wild looking, black hair. My brother though had to sit beside one of the popular kids. My eyes traveled around the classroom, taking in all the students that were in there. My eyes stopped at an ugly, green kid. I poked the wild haired kid beside me.  
  
"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but who is that green-skinned kid over there?" I whispered to him.  
  
"His name is Zim." He answered.  
  
"You know I think he is an alien. You must think I'm crazy though, but he is an alien if I ever did see one."  
  
He looked at me surprised.  
  
"No, I don't think your crazy. I actually do think he's an alien."  
  
"Ok class we're going to talk about science take out your textbooks and turn to page 325. We're going to talk about nutrients and the digestion system. Miss Lopez, what are the six nutrients found in food? Are they organic or inorganic?"  
  
"Well, carbohydrates, proteins, fats, and vitamins are organic and minerals and water are inorganic." I replied.  
  
"Correct, that's twelve extra credit points. Mister Lopez, what percentage of your body is water?"  
  
"60%," my brother replied.  
  
"That's correct that's fifteen extra credit points!"  
  
Mrs. Smith kept on asking questions until she got everyone in the classroom. I laughed silently to myself, since all of the popular students answered all of them wrong and got points taken off their grade. Class flew by, and it was already lunchtime. All of us grabbed our tray, then my brother and I went to the table where that kid with the wild hair and a girl next to him with purplish hair.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" I asked him.  
  
"It's all right with us." The kid replied.  
  
I sat down, my brother then joined me.  
  
"I didn't catch your name earlier today." I said to the boy.  
  
"My name is Dib. Dib Membrane."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena Lopez and this is my brother Jake. Who is that sitting beside you?" I asked gesturing to the girl with purple hair.  
  
"Oh, that's Gaz, my sister."  
  
"So, what's your life like?"  
  
"Well, my dad is the famous Professor Membrane. I am part of an organization that investigates the paranormal, The Swollen Eyeballs. My favorite subject in school is science. My favorite color is black. You also know about my sister here. How about your life?"  
  
"I live with my mother and father, Christina and Ben, I have a younger and older sister, Rebecca and Elizabeth. My favorite subject in school is also science. I take fighting lessons. My favorite colors are black, red, purple, and blue. You know my brother also. That's all I have to say about my life."  
  
Dib and I kind of locked eye contact for a few minutes. When we realized what we were doing we quickly looked away. My brother looked at me in a funny way.  
  
"What?!" I asked in shock, it seemed to me that he's looking at me because of the way I was looking at Dib.  
  
"Nothing, I'll tell you on the way home okay."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Lunch was over and we all went outside for fifteen minutes of recess. Dib and I talked for recess though.  
  
"So, are the paranormal, um, having to do with Bigfoot, ghosts, and other stuff like that?"  
  
"Yes, that's right it does involve things like that."  
  
"Well, anyways, what do you know about the alien kid?" I asked curiously.  
  
"He's part of the Irkan race. I know that much. He has this robot that's kind of stupid, Gir is what I believe he calls him. He's supposed to be Zim's sidekick."  
  
"Wow, interesting. I never even heard of Irkan aliens. Let me guess, his leaders or whatever, probably had him come here, enslave the human race, and take over planet Earth."  
  
"That's a correct guess. You see, I'm the only person who knows of his plan, and the problem is that I can't defeat him by myself, my sister sure as hell won't help me."  
  
"Well, maybe I could help you out. I've always wanted to have a battle with aliens and save mankind. Maybe my brother would want to help too. I could ask him when we get home." I offered.  
  
"You really want to help me out?"  
  
"Of course. Just for the sake of mankind and for fun, like I said, I've always wanted to have a battle with aliens. Sounds challenging though, but it will be cool." I said enthusiastically. It was time to back inside to go back to class. It seemed we were only in class for thirty minutes when it was time to go home.  
  
"Okay Dib, I'm going to ask my brother tonight if he wants to help, I want you to call me at this number, okay." I handed him a piece of paper with my phone number on it.  
  
"Call me at 6:45, because my older sister is a total phone hog. She likes talking to her boyfriend and talk to him for god only knows how long. Well I better get going, before my father worries about me. Talk to you later, Dib."  
  
My brother and I walked out to our father's car, a Mercedes- Benz convertible, and got in.  
  
"What's with you and Dib? You two act like you have a crush on each other."  
  
"Don't be silly, we're just friends, nothing more than that."  
  
I have never got a boyfriend in my whole entire life, I don't really plan on getting one neither; just because I have a crooked nose, or either because of my glasses.  
  
We arrived home thirty minutes later and my mom came rushing toward us, giving us an I-can't-breath hug.  
  
"So, how was your first day at the new school? Do you like it?" My mother asked us.  
  
"I love my new school!!! I already have a friend named Dib."  
  
"Sounds like you met a boy today. Oh my little Serena is finally dating-"  
  
"Mom, I'm not dating him, he's just a friend, nothing more than that, ever." I interrupted.  
  
"Honey, you know it's going to turn into a relationship. It always does, I can predict it." My mom said.  
  
Well, that was chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming up ASAP. Oh, R&R and tell me if I should keep writing this story. 


End file.
